


talk me down

by ravenclaaw



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Body Shots, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaaw/pseuds/ravenclaaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andreil + body shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk me down

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise this is so short its bc i'm still v unsure of how to write these characters
> 
> anyways this is for the tumblr anon that requested it
> 
> also, unbeta'd therefore any and all mistakes i make are my own fault 
> 
> as always, all characters belong to nora sakavic, i'm only borrowing

Neil wasn’t exactly sure how he’d been convinced to starting drinking with the rest of the Foxes after their big win against Binghamton (the score was 12-3, and Neil scored half those goals), but Nicky kept pressing drinks into his hand, and Neil kept throwing them back. Andrew was pressed into his side on the couch, nothing except their shoulders and legs touching and watching Neil hold onto his glass. “You were amazing tonight,” Neil grinned, leaning in closer to Andrew and holding his glass up to him, offering it. Andrew’s expression stayed neutral before he reached a hand up and grabbed the glass from Neil and emptying it in go. 

Neil’s head jerked up as Dan yelled, “Tequila!” He looked back at Andrew briefly before getting up to go and grab a shot. He came back and held up a lime and salt shaker, raising an eyebrow at Andrew who looked at him, stony silence dampening Neil’s glee. “You good?” Neil asked, sitting back down beside Andrew, setting the shot glass and salt shaker on the table in front of them. Andrew glanced at Neil before moving forward to grab the salt shaker before licking a line up Neil’s neck and letting the salt stick to his skin. “Yes or no?” Andrew asked, switching the salt shaker for the shot glass of tequila. Neil opened his mouth to answer before being interrupted by Nicky. “Are you doing _body shots_?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and looking between Neil and Andrew before turning back and yelling, “Andrew’s gonna do a body shot off of Neil!” 

The rest of the Foxes crowded around the couch that Andrew and Neil had staked as theirs for the night, watching them both carefully. “Yes,” Neil breathed out, sticking the wedge of lime in his mouth and tilting his neck away from Andrew, the line of salt on his neck on display. Andrew glanced up at the team watching them before leaning in to lick the salt off of Neil’s neck and knocking back the shot of tequila. Andrew grabbed Neil’s chin and pulled his face up, taking the lime from Neil with ease and sitting back before wiping his arm across his mouth and glaring up at the Foxes. “Happy?” Andrew grumbled out before standing up and holding out a hand to Neil. “Infinitely,” Allison laughed before flicking her hair over her shoulder. “I just won fifty dollars.” Neil grabbed Andrew’s hand and let himself be pulled up, laughing as he stumbled slightly into Andrew. 

“Don’t come back to the room tonight,” Andrew said, eyes on Nicky and Kevin before dragging Neil with him towards the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry idk how to write these characters yet, therefore shitty characterisation is my own fault
> 
> pls enjoy tho, kudos and comments are sososo appreciated
> 
> feel free to hmu on tumblr to talk about these damaged boys/talk about headcanons at rcnansparrish.tumblr.com


End file.
